


Living Sea

by holasimply



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holasimply/pseuds/holasimply
Summary: 未來捏造／Victuuri兩人上實境節目的故事





	Living Sea

　　「Living Legend」被觀眾們暱稱為LL，是日本國內收視率最高的實境節目之一，特色是請到各個領域的傳奇進行挑戰，展現這些高手們不為人知的另一面。因為內容多元有趣、總是重金請到知名人士，連外國人也不放過，觀眾年齡層非常廣。  
　　這次他們請到了滑冰界「活著的傳奇」維克托以及他的學生勝生勇利，同時也是日本滑冰國手，消息一出立刻傳遍各大媒體。

　　LL的片頭播放完畢，立刻就進到了主題。  
　　「歡迎兩位來到我們的節目，我們這次請到的是花式滑冰界的『Living Legend』，世界錦標賽五連霸的維克托·尼基弗洛夫先生！」攝影棚現場響起掌聲，螢幕被縮成小畫面放在一角。  
　　「尼們好。」維克托的大臉出現，開心地向鏡頭揮手：「不過現在應該叫做維克托·勝生·尼基弗洛夫唷，我跟勇利結婚了！」  
　　「哇維克托⋯⋯」從實境影像立刻傳來一陣騷動，畫面劇烈晃動，還隱隱傳來哀號聲。  
　　「啊，是的，我們邀請到的另一位就是我們的國手，勝生勇利先生。」攝影棚內的主持人很機靈的接下句尾，畫面切換到了另一個鏡頭，拍到黑髮的日本人滿臉通紅、拼命揮手擋住鏡頭的樣子。  
　　等一下，不要拍啦維克托⋯⋯  
　　為什麼要躲呢勇利，他說的是事實啊。維克托的話語依稀從背景傳出。  
　　「勝生先生在本次的世界錦標賽得到了金牌，是我國非常重要的突破呢！」  
　　「謝、謝謝。」畫面中的勇利終於稍微冷靜，正襟危坐地向鏡頭道謝，不過耳根還是有些發紅。  
　　「那麽就來說明這次挑戰的規則吧！」  
　　維克托跟勇利要去一個人煙稀少的荒島進行「求生」，不過內容很和善，只需要在野外度過兩天一夜，打野味、露營、烹飪，該有的器材都很齊全，而且遇到困難時還可以向製作組求救，只是要做額外的處罰遊戲。  
　　兩人正在前往荒島的小飛機上，在狹窄的座位上緊挨著彼此。維克托聽到處罰遊戲整個眼睛都亮了起來，不過一旁的勇利似乎有些不安。攝影師的鏡頭捕捉到勇利悄悄鑽緊維克托大衣的一角。  
　　講解完畢，確認兩人都充分理解之後，主持人就斷開了兩人與攝影棚的通訊，除非他們求救，接下來攝影棚方面不會主動干涉他們的進度，讓來賓們盡情觀看並評論兩人的互動。

　　手忙腳亂地架好帳篷，兩人決定從最簡單的釣魚開始。  
　　「不用擔心喔勇利，我超會釣魚！」句尾還面對鏡頭眨了眨眼。  
　　太會撩了，勇利視角對心臟真不好！來賓們誇張地做出中箭的動作。於是攝影師很配合地切換鏡頭，畫面中的勇利卻望著天邊，一臉不相信。  
　　為了安全，在海岸邊他們放下互拍的攝影機，交給跟拍攝影師。  
　　「勇利～怎麼沒有魚～」才剛放下魚餌，維克托就開始覺得無聊。  
　　「要等呀維克托。」  
　　「好無聊啊——」維克托砰砰砰地開始跺腳。  
　　「住腳，你會嚇光魚⋯⋯」  
　　維克托實在是坐不住，時不時鬧一下勇利、剁一下腳，過了半小時，兩人還是沒有任何收獲。  
　　這兩人真的沒問題嗎？來賓看了大笑，忍不住吐槽。  
　　等到勇利回神的時候，維克托已經靠在他肩上睡著了。  
　　「啊，他前一晚太興奮了沒怎麼睡，讓他休息一下吧。」勇利悄聲對攝影機說。  
　　這時候監控魚竿的攝影機才終於發現魚兒靠近。  
　　將維克托安置好，勇利開始收獲。不過一個人釣魚有些無趣，沒了維克托聊天，他只能沈默等待。隔了一陣子，換他抱著魚竿睡著了。

　　「抱歉，我睡了多久？」埋在勇利的外套裡的維克托爬起來，順手就把外套披回勇利身上。  
　　已經十點了呢，攝影師回答。回答時間不算是作弊。  
　　他們六點多就迎著寒風架帳篷，接著徒步抵達海邊，也難怪勇利在劇烈消耗體力之後睡著。  
　　「這姿勢有點危險啊，親愛的。」把人抱離岸邊，還順便在額頭上親了口。  
　　接下來換他大顯身手。  
　　等到勇利醒來的時候，他們已經坐在維克托生的篝火邊，鍋子裡正燉著湯底。  
　　他迷迷糊糊地蹭了蹭外套，才看向一旁的男人。  
　　「維克托你是不是偷偷求救了？」  
　　「才沒喔，我超會生火。」  
　　攝影棚笑成一團，事實是他為了讓工作人員幫忙，玩了個屁股寫字的遊戲，還因為寫得太醜被來賓刁難。  
　　不愧是滑冰的人，屁股很翹呢——

　　「勇利想幫忙的話，就去找附近的居民換一些蔬菜吧？」這也是他剛才辛苦玩遊戲額外得到的情報，畢竟為了美臀多欺負了他一陣子，來賓們也於心不忍。兩人雖然帶了簡單的調料，可蔬菜就不太可能了，只能想辦法獲得。摘採野菜太危險了，兩人都沒有相關的知識，因此只能找居民了。

　　這次換勇利遇到困難了，不善交際的他不知道怎麼開口跟農家要蔬菜，他一路對著攝影機緊張，又想到是在攝影中，不敢表現得太明顯。但他還是在門前徘徊了近十分鐘 ——已經到了連工作人員都要覺得他是可疑人士的地步。  
　　終於他鼓起勇氣按了門鈴。  
　　「不好意思……」  
　　幸好當地居民認識他，還恰好是他的粉絲，聽完來意之後很豪邁地說用簽名就可以交換了，還要求了一張合照。  
　　「如果兩位有空的話，晚上要不要一起吃飯呢？」大嬸和善地對他笑。  
　　這不違反規定嗎？勇利一臉疑惑地看向工作人員。  
　　由於節目請到的都是知名人士，這種邀約其實滿常見的，額外的畫面也是一種樂趣，隨行導演向他比了個Ok的手勢。  
　　「那麽晚上我再跟維克托一起過來。」勇利臨走前還不斷鞠躬。

　　晚餐時間兩人一起走了過去，手上提著還沒料理的魚。  
　　「打擾了。」勇利很規矩地站在門口，不過維克托就像個好奇寶寶左顧右盼。  
　　勇利在女主人走近時連忙戳了戳維克托的腰，要他打招呼。  
　　維克托乖乖地照著勇利教過的方式鞠躬。勇利悄悄湊近女主人，在她耳邊講悄悄話。  
　　「對不起，我家這位是外國人，有冒犯到的地方請您見諒……」為了不讓維克托聽懂，還特別用方言和女主人講話。  
　　「哎呀說什麼呢，你們來我很開心呢。」女主人掩嘴笑，招呼他們坐下，提著他們帶來的魚回到廚房。  
　　勇利一回過頭就看到維克托在偷笑。  
　　「怎麼了？」  
　　「勇利，製作組都聽得懂方言喔。」  
　　「你這是作弊——」  
　　還沒有等兩人鬧起來，門口就傳來了一個大嗓門。  
　　「老婆啊 —— 今晚吃什麼 —— 」  
　　「老的你回來啦，今天有客人喔。」女主人從廚房探頭。  
　　「嚇！這不是勝生勇利嗎！」男人的動作非常誇張，幾乎整個人從客廳門口跳回了玄關。  
　　勇利趕緊站起來和男主人打招呼，維克托也不明所以地跟著站起來。  
　　這場晚餐吃得非常盡興，四人聊了許多。女主人特別喜歡維克托，拚了命地夾菜給他，維克托似乎覺得好玩，也一邊把菜夾給勇利。  
　　這什麼食物鏈啊？原本看著畫面很溫馨的觀眾們忍不住吐槽。  
　　「謝謝你們的招待。」  
　　「不會不會。」男主人揮了揮手。「能有國手來我們的榮幸。」  
　　「我們家很久沒這麼熱鬧了，謝謝。」

　　回帳篷的路上，維克托似乎是晚飯太興奮了，拉著勇利的手一路喋喋不休，講的話參雜著英日俄語，讓翻譯人員好一陣忙碌，後來乾脆罷工。勇利似乎受到氣氛影響，或者是覺得燈光昏暗，也沒有要避開維克托親密的意思。  
　　「勇利，一起睡吧！」抱著龐大的睡袋，維克托兩眼發光地看著勇利。  
　　勇利直接用行動拒絕了他，默默地搬走自己的睡袋，鑽進屬於自己的睡袋裡面，還刻意讓拉鍊的一側遠離維克托，留維克托一個孤零零地坐在一旁。  
　　「勇利好過分……」  
　　但隔天早上，兩人還沒醒來，工作人員偷偷地打開帳篷，卻看到兩個人抱在一起睡成一團。

　　兩人一早拜訪了當地開餐館的漁夫。  
　　反正下午就要打道回府，兩人、或者說維克托打著「沒抓到大不了餓肚子，好玩比較重要」的主意，拉著勇利前往島另一邊的岩岸捕捉「神秘生物」。  
　　漁夫告訴他們，用魷魚當餌食纏在竹棒上，再讓水底的生物啃食，趁著咬餌的時候就可以捕捉到那種生物。  
　　小心翼翼地攀著岩石往下爬，他們好不容易定位，讓維克托先行接近海面，伸長了手把竹棒放進水中。一個浪花拍上海岸，唰地一聲，浪頭過去時工作人員區傳來了一聲清晰的噴笑聲。維克托的髮型完全被打亂了，濕漉漉地貼在額頭上，臉色非常難看。勇利忍著笑，憋紅了臉，湊近維克托去幫他整理瀏海。  
　　「你可以不用忍……」  
　　「噗哈哈哈哈哈！」  
　　「很傷人欸勇利！」  
　　「你自己說不用忍的哈哈哈……」

　　準備回程，兩人的拍攝暫時告一段落，在上飛機前都可以充分休息。勇利看著工作人員忙進忙出地，默默思考。  
　　維克托靠近他。  
　　「我總覺得這段播出不太好？」  
　　「為什麼這麼覺得？」  
　　「我也不知道該怎麼說⋯⋯」勇利斟酌著語句：「把魚苗抓了，以後就沒有成魚了吧？」  
　　「那勇利想怎麼做呢？」  
　　勇利聽到神秘動物是魚苗之後，在拍攝到一段落後把製作組拉到一旁，還示意這段不要收錄。  
　　「我希望你們不要在節目上公布太詳細的地理資訊，或是減少透露訊息的內容。」他一臉嚴肅。  
　　「怎麼了嗎？」其中一位攝影問，因為突然聽到這樣的要求而緊張。  
　　「魚苗對海洋是很重要的吧？雖然這個要求很任性，我不希望因為節目播出，讓更多人把魚苗抓走。」除了生態之外，母魚也會傷心的。勇利心想。  
　　然而勇利忘記了，除了跟拍攝影機之外，往往還會有負責拍幕後或是側錄收音的其他機器。雖然他已經拉著人到了攝影範圍之外，他的話語還是一字不漏地上了節目，取代原本關於魚苗棲地的秒數。

　　「哇喔，勇利真的好帥喔。」  
　　「別看了，維克托⋯⋯」勇利脹紅著臉搶奪維克托手上的電視遙控器。  
　　「想到這麽帥的男人居然在全日本放送的節目上就好嫉妒呢。」維克托藉著些微身高優勢勝出，順勢把勇利一把攬進懷裡。「不過他現在是我的。」

　　「海鱓這種生物的幼體一直都是很神秘的，缺少研究資料，因此節目組打聽到棲息地以及尋找幼苗的方法，對研究是很大的幫助。」節目的最後，一位海洋學者面對鏡頭：「在這裡應節目組要求特別提醒各位，幼苗是一個族群很重要的資源，還請猜到了他們居所的各位不要去叨擾他們，這樣我們才能保有生生不息的漁業資源。」

**Author's Note:**

> *取材自過年期間國興衛視播出的黃金傳說，本體是一種叫海鱓（ウツボ）的生物，幼魚則是かんべめえ。  
> *講到魚苗就一定要提到「布拉魚」，其實是多種魚類的幼苗，也請各位盡量拒買、拒吃，讓海洋能美麗茁壯。  
> *其實是為了最後一段才寫的文……中間卡了很久，真抱歉ＱＱ


End file.
